Shades of Gray
by Uchiha-tsumi
Summary: Set after Itachi and Sasuke face off in the hotel. warning: itachi angst.lol read please and comment.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, nor any of the characters present in the manga or anime…IOW: Im not Masashi Kishimoto.

……………………………………….

Itachi tried his hardest to maintain his calm disposition, to wain through the rest of the day, letting himself escape only once in a light sleep.

He didn't care for emotions, but at the moment, they were fogging his vision, his thoughts…his being.

((flashback))

Sasuke ran into him, chidori burning in his palms. An outstretched arm scared the walls with blue as he neared. Itachi hadn't considered what exactly would occur…perhaps he thought his brother would stop.

But that was too much to ask for and before he knew it… he had not only stopped the chidori, but broken his brothers wrist that powered the chidori….

And now, he hovered above Sasuke, dark shadow of a figure hidden beneath an equally dark cloak.

He stared down at the younger Uchiha with crimson eyes. Slowly, he lifted Sasuke by his collar and shoved him into the wall. Forcing their eyes to meet, he impaled the memories into Sasuke's mind. Hour at a time, again and again…one by one…

And then it was over, and his brother was lifeless in his grasp. He left his brother like that…and fled.

((end))

Itachi stopped in his tracks, no longer able to hold back the emotions surging within him.

" Kisame…"

The fish previously walking beside him came to a halt and turned to face his partner, " Hai?"

" I have matters to attend to, head towards headquarters alone."

Kisame rose a brow, " The mangekyou wears one out that much, eh?"

Itachi glared, " 'Buisiness' Kisame," Tone aggravated, " now leave." He demanded.

Kisame shivered, an Uchiha glare was enough to send the shark flying home in open water. Following orders, so as not to receive punishment from the Akatsuki member, he walked on, sandals clacking against wood pavement. " Fine." He growled.

Itachi snorted, and violently swirled round, toward his newest destination.

After assuring himself that Kisame was no longer in range, he strode into the small forest of trees.

((flashback))

Sasuke screamed, struggled in his grasp, even in tsukiyomi, he was afraid, and this was evident.

((end))

Itachi bit his bottom lip as he felt the tears drip from his eyes. Slowly but surely, they became rivers. He trembled, and the feeling of weakness disturbed him. His eyes fogged, and shook, sharingan taking form once more. Sucking the chakra from him…and of course the guilt.

Fist slamming into the tree, he didn't stop until his knuckles were bloody, and the tree was horribly destroyed.

" You should have gotten stronger damnit!"

" Why the hell did you have to come?!"  
" FUUUUUUCK!" He screamed again and again, repeating his words in an insane rhythm as his precious brother's face came to his mind. His eyes, wide in disbelief while Itachi stood over their parents…. while Itachi showed him all that had happened, rewound and replayed it so that Sasuke could savor that memory…why had he done that? What did he…

Itachi struck his head against the mangled tree, a steady flow of blood now streaming down his forehead.

" I didn't…. he should have been stronger…he wasn't supposed to come…I wasn't…" Itachi's arms curled against him in comfort as he fell to his knees.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to be there…and if he was, he was supposed to be stronger.

Itachi wasn't supposed to see him, he wasn't supposed to fight him. Not until Sasuke was strong enough.

Itachi was supposed to know when to stop, hold himself back on his beloved brother. The only blood left to him.

ITACHI, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!

Was it his voice, or Sasuke's that was ringing in his ears? Either way, the once noble Uchiha, reduced to tears, now shook before a tree, and regret his actions. Regret his existence…he regret torturing his family for the fun of it. Perhaps he regretted not raising his brother, returning to him, begging for his forgiveness, and running off to live a better life together.

What happened to that idea? But no…he wasn't there for Sasuke, he never was, and returning would only result in another death that Itachi wouldn't be able to bear.

The others were different, they weren't special, and they meant nothing to Itachi. Sasuke was the single one among the demons, who actually brought purpose to Itachi, pride…. happiness.

Happiness, shattered, dreams scattered…consciousness wasn't an choice as two beings collided in itachi's mind, two desires, two loves.

No, neither would win, they would battle for an eternity, for this was Sasuke's true purpose-to finally end the cruel cycle. Itachi and Sasuke were codependent.

Brothers of black and white, in a median of shades of gray…

………………..

So what do you think? Please comment and or review!


End file.
